


I'll Drink To That

by castielslovesong



Series: A Pirates Life For Us [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Backstory, Emotional, Guitar, Hurt, M/M, Part 2, Pirates, Pirates AU, cas is now a pirate i guess, dean is a pirate, learning, sammy plays the guitar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielslovesong/pseuds/castielslovesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2<br/>Cas is settling in to life as a part of the Hunters crew. But he is conflicted obviously.<br/>Meanwhile, Dean makes himself scarce from the celebrations and Castiel wants to know why.<br/>Charlie and Ash are his new source of info.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Drink To That

**Author's Note:**

> Heyya guys :3 I hope you like it...  
> Let me know what you think, your comments were really helpful I swear.  
> Slow build Destiel, if you like me will write more destielish stuff (*cough* smut or hurt/comfort *cough*)  
> Cas' POV for now, but I might change it up to Dean's next.
> 
> Thanks for reading and please feedback if you can :D  
> My readers I'm sorry it's short! Next one will be longer I promise -xo

Cas stared into the flames. They danced and entwined around each other, heat rolling off them; around him, the crew of the Impala drunk to the success of fixing the gaping hole left by the cannon ball. The cannon ball from his brothers’ ship... His old home.

It had been days. Literally, days in the company of pirates. Pirates! _Dear God give me strength._ The same swash buckling, vile stains that ran the seas, looted villages, embezzling in booze and stolen treasures. And yet, somehow, Cas just couldn’t believe what he had been told. Not told. Taught, drilled, and physically embroidered into his head.

To start with, the crew weren’t cruel or cold. They were kind, welcoming to a Novak. A _Novak_ , because yes, they knew who he really was. From the hand tailored garments to the gold woven into the handle of his blade. He had read the books, and fought many men who go by the title; no one ever taught him how to deal with nice pirates. Was there such thing?

Musing to himself, he watched as Charlie and Ash poked the fire, keeping its blaze warm and comforting. Other members of the crew... What were their names? Kevin, the small one (who had had one too many to drink at this point) was dancing with Jo, a plucky girl who more than held her own. Sam was playing a guitar, Pam watching his steady strokes and the rest were at one stage of drunk to another, fumbling and singing.

“We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villians and knaves.   
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.   
We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs.   
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.”

Rum bottles clinked and laughter erupted around the fire.  
  
“We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads,   
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.   
Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,   
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.   
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.”

Disbelieving that he was now a part of this circle – a part of him was conflicted. He has been brought up to believe they were below them, below _him_ , at the same time he finally felt accepted.

But where was Dean? Cas was sure he had seen him not long ago, to grab a bottle of rum. So where was he now? Slowly pushing up off the sand, he brushed himself down. Looking left and right, his eye caught the profile of a man; his back bent just a mere shadow atop of the boat. He was going to investigate, when he felt a tug on his trench coat. It was Charlie and Ash, smiling up at him like they already knew the answers to his questions.

“Sit and we will deliver.”

For a moment, he was torn between shrugging her off and sitting back down. The figure just seemed so... Lonely.  

Sighing, he crossed his legs and sat, staring at the other two people expectantly.

Ash, whose hair was ridiculously long at the back, but short at the front, grinned into his bottle, draining the last contents.

“You my friend are curious.” He slurred, letting the now empty bottle drop onto the sand and his own body sagging like a sand bag into Charlie’s shoulder.

“Light weight.” She muttered.

“Am not!” Shouting, he startled them both and then began to speak coherently as if to prove Charlie wrong. “Our infamous Captain... Dean Winchester. Sailed the seas as long as he can remember, the stories vary... Some say he was 4, some say he was 7. Doesn’t matter. His Daddy used to own that boat. Before...”

Ominously, Ash’s voice trailed off. He sat contemplatively.

“We don’t even know the full story. Neither does Sam, and he’s his brother! Some nights he just sits there,” Charlie continued, “Watching the sea. Sometimes he takes the guitar and plays that too. Old songs, the ones your Nanny would have played for you. But doesn’t talk, it’s like he gets lost in his own head.”

“Doesn’t help that he’s got the emotional equivalent of a clam.” Jo grinned, tripping slightly as she snatched up another couple of bottles.

“Shut your pie hole Jo or I’m tellin’ Ellen!” There was Dean, suddenly behind her. She squealed and he shooed her away to grab a bottle of rum for himself. Raising the bottle, he looked into Cas’ eyes. Cas gulped. Just as soon as he had appeared, he was gone again, he walked away; not before ruffling Sam’s hair.

“What do you actually do when you’re not moored on an island?” The pile of sand that had begun to accumulate beside Castiel where he had been poking at it with a stick, crumbled to the side.

“Oh you know this and that-”

“You mean we’re not famous!” Ash exclaimed, his head lolling on Charlie’s shoulder.

“The Impala, Winchester Bros? The Hunter’s crew?” Sighing, Charlie actually looked deflated at Cas’ squinting eyes and stoic expression. “We ride the seas, chasing the stories. The Winchester Brothers were famous before they snatched up a crew. They fought against slavery and ‘robbed the rich to feed the poor’.”

Eyebrows pinched, Cas tilted his head again.

“It’s our motto.” Ash cooed.

“What’s a motto?”

“Nothin’ what’s the motto with you!?” Charlie and Ash shouted in unison.

“I do not understand that reference.” Cas scowled.

“It’s not a reference...”

“Yet!”

“So yeah. We don’t steal from people who don’t deserve it.”

“And I ain’t never ganked a man who didn’t ask for it!” Dean shouted from the growing distance between him and the fire. His shadow stretched out, marking his departure in one long black lane.

“You sail the seas, travelling to new lands, liberating suppressed people and get drunk?”

“And on Thursday’s we’re teddy bear doctors.” Sam was behind him now, clapping his shoulder and following in Dean’s direction.

“True story.” Charlie whispered.

“It’s what free will is made for w-“ Abruptly, Ash was cut off by sick shooting from his mouth to his left. Charlie was relieved and the rest of the crew cackled at his misfortune.

Cas looked accusingly at the bottle in his hand, trying to make a decision in his head. Grinning, he met the eyes of Charlie across the flames. In one final cry, they hollered together.

“Drink up me hearties yo ho!”

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh before I forget because I'm a total geek :3  
> Song is from Disney no my songo people (:  
> Another Disney reference (The motto thing is from The Lion King and if you didn't know that you need to stop reading fics and go watch ;) )


End file.
